bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Beasts
"Being turned into a super soldier complete will killer canines, seems like a very hard memory to forget." : — J.T to Vincent after one of his blackouts'.' src : Beasts are people who's DNA and physiology has been altered. occupationally they are referred to as Super Soldiers. they posess enhanced physical abilities due to their Cross Species DNA. Creation First experiments Gabriel was experimented on as a child by Muirfield when he was approximately four or five years old, undergoing genetic mutations that caused him to become a "first generation" human/animal hybrid. The experiments left him with Cross-Species DNA, similar, though not identical, to that of Vincent Keller . With the help of medication, synthesized by his Muirfield doctor, Vanessa Chandler, Gabe was able to fight his transformations and remain in human form. Without the medication, he remains in beast form, unconscious of his actions and unable to control them. Super Soldiers A group of military recruites, which included Vincent, were recruited into a special experiment. Without their knowledge, the military injected them with a serum that altered their DNA, making them stronger and faster and enhancing their senses. But soon a flaw was discovered: Any time adrenaline kicked in, the subjects lost control and underwent minor physical changes. One such side-effect, is veiny beast like facial features when angry. History : A Colonel: "Soldiers you created are out their tearing apart this entire compound. Either you fix the side effects are the project is aborted." : Vanessa: "You can't kill your own men." : A Colonel: "Those aren't men...they're animals...you can't communicate with an animal." : Vanessa: "They're not animals. I might be able to reverse the full transformation yet but the side effects, the lost time, the aggression." : — A very heated discussion between the Colonel and Vanessa Chandler. src When the problem was revealed, the government decided to shut the program down, which included the termination of their soldiers. WhenVanessa found out she tried to reason with the Colonel in charge, asking for time to try and fix the side-effects, but their conversation quickly got heated, which ended with him pulling a gun on her when she scorned him for trying to kill his own men and then threaten him with possibilities of the world finding out about them. Luckily, Vincent was nearby, overheard the whole thing, and was able to intervene and save her life. Vincent armed with the knowledge that his superiors have ordered his assassination, made his escape, faked his death and fled thecountry. The details of the soldiers deaths were covered up. The government report them killed by enemy fire. Survivors Gabe was smuggled out of Murfield by Vanessa after she injected him with a substance that slowed his heart rate, mimicking the appearance of death. He was then adopted, and went on to become well-educated and successful. Vincent is the only known super soldier to survive the extermination to this day. He returned to the united states and for the next decade laid low in New York City. During that time he kept in contact with only one person, his best friend, J.T. In 2012, Catherine Chandler found him hiding in a warehouse. Later, she found out that throughout the years Vincent occasionally left the shadows to save people, and that one of those people was her, as a nineteen year old teenager in 2003. Zach is the only other beast to survive the The extermination he believed that he was survivor, he claimed that he thought he was being hunted by Catherine but this was a ruse so he could kill Vincent out of revenge. Zach appears in season 2 episode 5 Reunion. Abilities and Traits Their five senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all superhumanly acute. They can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. Their hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing them to both hear sounds ordinary humans cannot and also hear to greater distances. Their sense of smell is also incredible, enabling them to identify poison and blood and use their sense of smell for tracking. Their ability to track goes far beyond just their ability to smell, they can combine all of their senses and relive past events by focusing on the one they want to track. They are also stronger, faster and more durable than normal humans. This allows them to go toe to toe with an entire team of Black Ops, and survive things that would kill a normal person. Unfortunately, the experiment that gave them their abilities also gave them some unwanted traits, such as the ability to involuntarily transform into beast-like forms when they become enraged or excited: there transformations vary from black veiny markings appear all over their body to small amounts of shapeshifting , their eyes glow yellow, their fingernails extend into long claws, their rows of teeth become pointed and their voice become deeper mirroring their angry and primitive persona. The ability to produce loud growls and roars; and heightened aggression, even towards those to whom they are close. * Superhuman Strength - Vincent has the ability to exert a level of strength far greater than the finest Olympic weight-lifter, being able to tear a car door off and the snapping of a mans neck (albeit accidentally) with a mere shove. This ability is further strengthened when Vincent is in his 'savage form' and also extends to the muscles in his legs. ** Super Leap '''- Vincent's superior strength also applies to the muscles in his legs allowing him to jump incredible distances/heights and propel himself with enough force to damage a concrete wall. * '''Superhuman Speed - Vincent has the ability to move at speeds faster than the human brain can process making him appear like a blur, the exact extant of this ability has not yet been identified. This ability, coupled with his superhuman stamina, allows him to perform extraordinary feats such as; dodging gunfire at mid to close range, catching a falling glass and escaping from an area in a short amount of time. * Superhuman Stamina - Vincent has an incredibly bolstered amount of stamina which allows him to maintain continuous physical action for several hours before physical exhaustion sets in, this ability allows him to use his superior physical abilities at their full potential. * Rapid cell regeneration - Vincent, due to the presence of transgenes, has the ability to heal from wounds at a much greater speed above which a humanly possible, from cuts in seconds to a gunshot wound within hours (albeit after the bullet was removed). This along, with a bolstered metabolism, allows him to be close to immune from disease and highly resistant to the effects of normal drugs/tranquillizers. * Superhuman senses - Vincent, due to his transgenic status and the presence of animal DNA, has a number of highly refined and superior senses, these include but aren't limited to: ** Superhuman Vision - Vincent has the ability to view things in a greater detail than any human ever could, this allows him to see the perspiration and dilation of a woman's pupils from the top of a large building; it is unknown however if he can see into other visual spectrums. ** Superhuman Hearing - Vincent has the ability to hear things on a much greater range than humans, as well as inaudible sounds. This allows Vincent to hear a conversation from blocks away and hear the increase in heartbeat from the top of a large building. ** Enhanced Sense of Smell - Vincent has the ability to smell scents that are above that of a humans ability, this allows him to smell scents (and thus track people) in a city with scents that are days old, the ability to smell poison running through a woman's veins and able to identify someone who has someone else's blood on them. * Memory Recall - Vincent has the ability to remember and recall experiences and events perfectly accurately, no matter how much time had passed since the memory was formed. He can also go through his recalled memories in perfect detail to pinpoint or find things he has initially dismissed. * Ability Augmentation - Vincent has the ability consciously control his blood flow and their hemoglobin content to heighten specific senses. * Pyrokinesis is the ability to create and/or control fire with the mind. Pyrokinetics can achieve almost any effect with fire, including the ability to envelop their bodies in flames without harm to themselves. Fireproof Beasts,Eddie Long being the prime example, are the only known users of this ability. Using his abilities Traits * Superhuman Durability - The ability to withstand high amounts of pain when injured. * Metamorphic Ability - This ability allows him to transforms into a beast like form when attacked and provoked. * Beast Form - In this form Vincent's eyes glow yellow, his fingernails extend into long claws, his rows of teeth become pointed and his voice become deeper mirroring his angry and primitive persona. Vincent's transformation is a beast like form. * Aggression - When angered or in distress he becomes more savage and aggressive, and even more so in his beast form. * Night Vision - Vincent has the ability to see clearly in the dark. Beast Types There are several different types of beasts. Originals It has been shown that the Original Beasts have been discovered since Ancient Times founded by J.T. in his research on a corpse found underground. In the Journal of Rebecca Reynolds from the 1800's that she had a Beast named Alistair who was with her during her time period. First Generation The First Generation Beasst were the very first beasts to be created. As children they were selected by the pre-disposed gene they carried. They were injected with the Muirfield Serum and thus became beasts. But the problem was that they could not control themselves when transformed and therefore they were forced to use a certain medication that suppressed their beast side. Without it they would stay in beast form all the time, one case of this is Gabriel Lowen who had taken the medication since he was a child, but he had started to develop a immunity to it and had at several occasions lost control of himself. Not all First Generation beast experienced this problem and were able to function normalley as a beast. Super Soldier This type was created around 2002 in afghanistan during the war. It was the soldiers that were the subjects, though volunteers, they weren't informed of the true nature of the experiments. The Super Soldiers were used for some time and showed no ill effects, until they began experiencing blackouts. During the blackouts they lost control and their creator Vanessa Chandler was able to create an antidote, but most of the soldiers were killed before it could be used on them. After the Super Soldier Beast Vincent Keller had gone through the blackouts and taken the antidote it was reveald that the blackouts was the result of him evolving to fast. His evolution had allowed him to develop the sense of night vision. Fireproof The fireproof version was created by Muirfield to be able to put out fires on oil rigs. They did this by making them fire resistant, using bacteria restistant to fire. A flaw in the version is that they are not as strong and fast as other beast, but they are able to gather a aura of fire around themselves and launce it at an opponent and this gives them a big advantage in a fight. Upgraded A upgraded beast is a Super Soldier Beast who's strength, speed and endurance have all been enhanced through yet unkown means. There has only been one case of this and it was Vincent Keller. He had been kidnapped and during the time he was upgraded, brainwashed and his memories wiped, all so he could be used as a weapen. He proved himself much more superior to other beasts, like when it took three trank darts to subdue him when it only took one when he was a normal Super Soldier Beast. Mixed This version was created Beast serum that was created by J.T. Forbes, using his own beast research, combined with Muirfield's research, Tori Windsor's blood and Original beast DNA. Since the serum was mixed with different types of beasts, it made the serum very potent and the beast very strong. Gabriel Lowen was the only one to use the serum and he proved himself very strong, even the Upgraded Beast Vincent Keller had a hard time facing him since their strengths were almost matched. Controlled Controlled Beasts are a type that was created using a the new version of the Beast serum that was created by J.T. Forbes. The serum was used by a man named Sam Landon to create new beasts. To be able to control his new "pets", he had added something to the serum that made the beast listen and cary out all of his commands, macking them different from the mixed version. Also the changes he had done something to serum prevented the beasts from retaining any memories while they were transformed and under Sams control.